


All Of My Doubts

by missbeizy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Poly!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 20:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbeizy/pseuds/missbeizy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poly!verse, Chris/Darren.  No references to the other couples, really.  Just something I wrote a while ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of My Doubts

"Do you remember—oh my god, stop it, listen—do you remember that one night on tour, fuck, I don't even remember the city—we ran into each other at the ice machine and you were high as a kite and I was half asleep—"

Darren laughs, holding the bag of chips just out of reach. "Shit. I remember. It was like three in the morning."

Chris reaches. "I'm hungry." He catches the bag, shoves a handful of chips into his mouth, then mumbles, "That was the hottest blowjob I've ever given."

"I've had better," Darren says nonchalantly, rolling his eyes.

"Liar, you have not," Chris replies, jabbing him in the chest.

Darren steps farther in between Chris' knees, grinning. "Okay. It was pretty hot."

"I stopped every time there was a noise in the hallway. You almost came so many times. I made you put your hands on top of the vending machine and keep them there." He lowers his voice. "I had your dick in my throat when you came. I choked on your come. It was disgusting, and totally hot."

Darren trails his fingertips up the outside of Chris' thighs. "Fuck. Come here." He kisses Chris, bites his bottom lip and tugs. "You had finally messed around enough to get good at it, and you were on my dick like every ten minutes."

"You were convenient, and also a slut," Chris replies airily, sighing as if put upon.

Darren grins, kissing him again, and again, until his mouth goes wet and opens, and then he dips in, tongue tickling Chris', teeth scraping across his top lip. "I can see through your shit, you know that, right?"

That little smile that teases the edge of Chris' mouth, sweet duplicate curls that scream affection in a way that his words often contradict, drives Darren crazy. He edges in closer, dragging Chris by the seat of his jeans to the edge of the counter until their hips line up.

"Care for a repeat performance?" Chris whispers huskily, tangling one hand in Darren's hair.

"Admit it," Darren says, dragging his lips down Chris' throat. "You love me. Then and now and forever." He drags out the last “r” of forever with a playful, singing twang and feels Chris' silent giggle against his lips.

"You're okay," he replies, grinning.

"La la la not good enough," Darren hums, sucking a wet kiss into Chris' Adam's apple and kissing up the other side of his neck to his ear, latching onto the lobe and suckling. His thumb is poised just so over Chris' bulging zipper. "Mm. Try again and maybe I'll suck you off right there."

"Compelling offer," Chris admits, still grinning like an idiot with his calves wrapped around Darren's waist. It begins to feel like a bit too much protest though, and he slides his hands up Darren's chest and puts a few inches between them, kissing his mouth and then the tip of his nose. "Blowjobs needn't be offered, you adorable idiot. You know I love you."


End file.
